


Falling Stars

by minhyuksjooheon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Artemis - Freeform, Asteria - Freeform, Demigods, Evil, Hades - Freeform, Hekate - Freeform, HyungWonho - Freeform, Hyungho, Invisibility, JooHyuk, Joohyuk are married, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Necromancy, War, Witchcraft, and dads, but might not stay dead, changki, dark vs. light gods, hecate - Freeform, in the sense that someone dies, more tags to come, shadow weaving, showho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuksjooheon/pseuds/minhyuksjooheon
Summary: Life is full of scary days, of death filled nights, haunting mornings.Life is full of surprises, like finding out you’re a demigod, finding out there’s a city of people just like you, finding out everything you learned about Greek ‘mythology’ was much more than myths.Life can eat you away, life can kill you, life can take away your power to fight for what you know to be true.But life can be gracious, as well.





	Falling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! Okay hello! Hi! This is my first demigod story and i’m soo excited to be writing it! I’ve had this idea stuck in the back of my head for WEEKS, and I’m so glad to finally be writing it! I’m not sure how often updates of the story will be, but i hope you still enjoy this! hehe! have fun!

“Goddamnit!” Changkyun groaned, throwing his spear to the ground. He watched how the ground absorbed it, cursing his untamable power.

“Gods, Changkyun.” A sweet voice called. If it were anyone else, Changkyun would have turned around and lit the speaker on fire, but it wasn’t. It was Kihyun, the prettiest boy Changkyun knew. 

Changkyun sighed, letting the ground push the weapon back out. He took it in his hand, looking at it as if it were some monster, “Why do I need to use this?” 

Kihyun smiles, “Because Artemis is a warhead now, and practically in charge here, and we follow her rules. Plus, it’s really funny seeing you struggle.” 

“You know, sometimes you’re a pain.” the younger tried to hang the spear on its rack, a scowl forming on his lips when he dropped it on his foot, “Seriously?!”

“Oh my Gods, Changkyun!” Kihyun rushed over to him, gasping when he saw the side of the spear lodged into the top of Changkyun’s foot, “Are you okay?!” 

Changkyun took his friends shoulder in his hand, supporting himself. He knew this was bound to happen, though he didn’t think it was so soon. He knew exactly what to do. 

He pulled the head out of his foot, shoving his shoe off afterwards, the gash was small in length, but it was pretty deep. Changkyun closed his eyes, inhaling harshly. Eventually, the gash started to heal, the pain leaving his body. 

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” Changkyun smiled once the pain was gone. He successfully hung the weapon up, quickly walking away from it. 

“You damn klutz! You scared the hell out of me!” Kihyun scolded, pushing his friend, “Don’t ever do that again!” 

“Aw, you love me?” Changkyun nudged his shoulder with Kihyun’s as they walked towards the pavilion, watching as his cheeks tinged a rosy color. 

“S-Sometimes,” Kihyun huffed, crossing his arms cutely. He looked like a baby, “we still need to work on controlling your powers, though.“ 

The idea made Changkyun nervous, “I just healed myself! I think I’m pretty good right now.” 

Kihyun kept walking, not paying much attention to his friend. From the distance, sounds of water rushing were heard, along with the shuffle of leaves, and something else Changkyun couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

“What’s that noise?” he spoke up, catching up to his crush. 

Kihyun stopped, his arms falling to his sides. There was a moment when everything went quiet, only the unknown sound filling the area. 

Kihyun looked up, Changkyun following after. The sight was beautiful, yet so terrifying. 

“GUYS! MOVE!” A voice yelled. The two men turned to the side to see Hyunwoo running towards them with his hands towards the beauty in the sky. 

“Hyunwoo, what the hell is that?!” Kihyun urges, pushing Changkyun out the way of the bright orb. 

It was a star. 

And it was coming towards them. 

Changkyun screamed like a baby, running in a circle. He knew it was coming for him, every part of his body reacting differently. 

“CHANGKYUN, SHUT UP!” Hyunwoo yelled, making the boy come to an abrupt stop, falling onto the ground.

He was on his hands and knees, now watching the star come closer, shaking with fear, “I’m going to die, Kihyun.” 

“What?” He rose an eyebrow, crossing his arms again.

“Ever since I came to this place, shit like that has been following me! Plus, it’s probably from Asteria. I’m going to die!” He looked way too stressed. 

“Hyunwoo is probably just practicing his ability,” He looked over to said male, watching him struggle with catching the star, “Right?”

“Can’t talk.” He grunted. 

So the two stayed there until he was finished, watching other people of the town swarm around the event. 

“What did he do?” Hoseok asked Kihyun, staring at the other. 

“I have no idea, but this one is petrified.” Kihyun pointed to Changkyun, who was now sitting, curled into a small ball. 

“Aww, what a baby,” Hoseok crouched down beside him, “what’s wrong, son of Hekate?” 

That was Changkyun, the eldest demigod of Hekate. He had recieved her power of necromancy, and the brilliant knowledge of witchcraft and magic. But he had only known of this for three months, when he stumbled across the town in a drunken haze. 

But that’s besides the point right now. 

“Asteria hates me!” he winced, “I’ve talked to her once since I’ve been here, she visited me in my dream! She wants me dead, Hoseok.”

All of the sudden, Hyunwoo started talking to his orb, “He isn’t my nephew! He’s my friend! We’ve been over this!” 

The voice he was talking to must’ve responded. 

Hyunwoo sighed, “If I let go, promise me you won’t hurt him.” 

Within only a minute, Hyunwoo let go, falling to the ground. The star became slightly less dim, the form of a woman taking its place. Everyone around was blinded by, not the brightness, but the aura. 

“My son.” the light dimmed even more, a beautiful woman with long, navy blue, almost black, hair coming to view. She wore a dark blue dress, real stars accenting it. Her eyes were a piercing blue, literal twinkles making them shine. Her skin was a beautiful twaney color. 

Hyunwoo bowed, “Mother.” 

She stared at the bowed boy, “My Hyunwoo, stand.” He did as told, standing up to face the woman. Her face was straight, but it was obvious she was happy to see him, “You’re getting stronger.” 

“Yes, Mother. I train every day.” He nodded, his eyes mimicking the twinkle of his mother’s. 

“I see,” The titaness nodded, soon turning her attention towards the other viewers, “Good afternoon, townspeople. Go on with your lives.” 

And so everyone dispersed, only Changkyun, Kihyun, Hoseok, and Hyunwoo staying behind. They wanted to make sure their friend was okay. 

Changkyun still sat at the ground, his mouth hung open as he stared in the direction of the woman. As if she could sense his view, she looked towards the male, making him quiver. 

“Lim Changkyun, son of Hekate.” Her voice boomed. 

“Yes, Miss...Mrs? Grandma?” Said male quickly stood up, not meeting her eyes. 

She walked closer to him, the air around Changkyun growing colder, as if she had poured freezing water down his spine, “I am Asteria.” 

He bowed, “Y-Yes, I’m sorry, Mrs. Asteria.” 

She stared down at the boy, her gaze causing Changkyun to start to shake slightly, “Come with me, boy. There is something we need to discuss.”

The few people around the pair held their breaths, the only sounds being the faint rustle of leaves from the people that had left. Changkyun wanted to disappear, he wanted to become one of those stars the goddess made die. 

As the woman started moving, Changkyun looked towards Kihyun, the boy’s eyes scared, yet hopeful. He gave the younger a thumbs up, watching as he caught up with the woman. 

The walk was completely quiet as they quickly paced towards the ‘Gods Center’. 

It was a pretty self explanatory name. It was an area, or center, created for the gods and goddesses for meetings, work, peace and quiet, time with their children, anything. To enter, you had to be a god, or with one at the moment of entry. 

Asteria walked towards the entrance, her godly aura opening the doors. 

The inside was beautiful, absolutely stunning. When a god or goddess arrived, their respective area would open. The inside was much bigger than the outside, making Changkyun gape at the scenery. 

There were floating stars, large and beautiful. Each one was different, yet they were all the same. The ceiling was a dark blue, more small stars accenting the top. Changkyun was amazed. 

There were different artifacts placed around the room, all in its own casing. A desk and multiple chairs lined parts of the wall, bookshelf’s on the others. The young male loved it. 

“Finally, I’m out of that.” The goddess let out a breath, flopping down onto one of the large, coushined chairs. 

Changkyun stood awkwardly, confused by the woman’s actions. He wasn’t sure what she meant, but he knew not to ask questions, too afraid of what the consequences could be. 

Asteria yawned, rubbing sleep from her eyes. There was an odd, humanly part to the goddess, but Changkyun still found himself trembling when she urged him to sit in front of her. 

“Lim Changkyun, offspring of my daughter, Hekate.” She sat up straight, her stick posture making Changkyun almost bow in front of her. 

“Yes, Mrs. Asteria?” he asked quietly. 

The beautiful woman scoffed, her star filled eyes holding so many different emotions, “That makes me sound old. I am _not_ old,” Changkyun nodded. She continued, “I’ve called you here for a discussion.” 

“I understand.” the young male stated, fear coursing through his body. It was a funny thing, Changkyun being afraid. He was the son of a goddess, one of the most deadly and powerful of them, at least, in his opinion. 

“Your body language is telling me there is something you’re afraid of. Is that thing me?” Asteria questioned, her voice stern. 

“Yes, it is.” he nodded again. 

“Why, boy?” 

So Changkyun thought. He tried coming up with a reason, but there wasn’t much, “When you came to me in my dream, I thought you wanted to kill me.” 

The goddess laughed. 

Yes, you read that correctly. She laughed, hysterically. Her body shook with gaiety, shiny tears filling her eyes, “Kill you?” 

Again, the male was left confused. His breath stuttered as his eyes grew wide, “Y-You said I had done something. You told me you were going to have to ‘talk’ to me.” when he came across the word, he dramatized them with quotation fingers. 

“Lim Changkyun, you’re too funny,” she smiled wide, letting out a sigh of content, “I want to talk to you about life, grandmother to grandson.” 

Okay, so he definitely was _not_ expecting that. The clear look of shock on his face caused a giggle to leave Asteria. Yes, a _giggle_. 

“What?” Was all that would leave his lips. 

“I know I seem tough, I’m a _goddess_ , or a titan, if you want to get technical, but I’ve been alive for thousands and thousands of years. Not once have I killed someone that I am directly related to. You are my grandson, and as odd as it seems, I will treat you as such,” she let a smile replace her laugh, “I want to answer your questions, Changkyun. I want to be close to you.” 

Time came to a still for the male, his whole body shutting off. Never once in his life had someone told him they wanted to be close to him, not like this. His father was distant, and his siblings were a lot younger than him. All he had before was...well, nothing. He was seen as that dumb kid with ADHD. 

Asteria’s words opened his heart to a type of love he’d never felt, one that he never thought he would feel. 

“Really?” He questioned. His heart sped up. 

She nodded, “For years, I have been watching you, studying, if you will. Your intelligence is beautiful, but you let your own self doubt get in the way. Now, I may not be certified in phycology, but I’m here for you, as disgustingly grandmother-ish as that sounds. I understand your confusion, most children of godly parents go through that, but I want to be able to guide you.” 

Changkyun had never felt so full. He had never felt like someone had loved him the way his grandmother obviously did. He always thought the gods and goddesses would hate him, just like the people he knew in the mortal world. He was shocked, to say the least. 

“Wow.” Was all his body allowed him to muster. 

“So, ask away.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos!! i really loved writing this, and i hope you enjoyed reading it!! <3


End file.
